When They're Older
by BrokeMyHeartOnTheRoad
Summary: What happeneds when Bella and Jacob meet up? And Edward is gone? Will Jacob and Bella go out? But what will happen when an old friend comes to visit?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Twilight.**

Jacob's POV

I sat down and listen to the girl singing. She had long, flowing brown hair, brown eyes, and a perfect smile. As soon as I heard the drum, I knew what she was singing. It was Dreaming Of You by Selena Prez. Gosh, how hot she looked in that dress...

_And there's nowhere in _

_World I'd rather be..._

_Than here in my room, _

_Dreaming with you, _

_Endlessly..._

I watched in awe as she sang. Her voice perfect. _Gosh... What if... Nah. I'd better not._ I pushed the thoughts from my head and heard the last note. I got up and quickly walked out of the room. I heard heels behind me, but I didn't stop to look.

_Hmmm.... That was a beautiful song... I wonder who she was..._

"Hey... Jacob?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw no one, when I turned back around... That girl, the singer, she was right there. Acting as if she had been there all along.

"Who are you?" I asked, worried because I had no clue who she was, yet I knew I already loved her.

"Jacob! Jacob Black, how dare you forget me!" The girl yelled.

"B-Isabella? Is that you??" I asked, scared, because she had been proclaimed dead.

"No stupid! I'm Bella. Belllla. Not Isabella. Just good ol' Bell-ahhh." Bella stated.

_Wow... This is Bella? What happened to Edward?_ I looked down at her finger... _Nope. No ring. Could they have? Nah, I doubt that._

"J-Jacob?? A-are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you! I-I just...." Bella stared at me, and I knew something had happened.

"Where is _He?"_

"Who? Oh, Edward... We just.... I just.... Jasper scarred him. A-and he called the wedding off. I mean, I didn't want anything to happen, it just... Happened."

"Hmmmmmm..... So, Edward just got up and left?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Heyy. My first story... On here. Please comment. And, I realize that this was a hanger... But, I wanted to see what you guys thought. ((I know.... I spelled some words wrong. I don't have Word, so I used WordPad...)) Anyway... Comment on what you think! ((Even if they're bad, I'll still finish the story.))


	2. Spilling The Truth

"Yeah... I mean, he just. Jasper told him something, and they got in a fight about 2 or 3 years ago. Now I'm a singer." Bella explained.

_He did the same thing, and I knew he would do it again! Bella, why can't you just see that I'm still in love with you?_ I wondered.

"Bella?" I asked, more to myself than anyone.

"Jake, can you stay? I have to go back in and sing. I'm sorry. Maybe after we can catch up."

"Yeah Bells, no problem."

We went back inside, and Bells went backstage. After some random person got done, Bella came on stage, and she began singing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes_

Don't ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

She smiled, looking at me. It felt so right, like we were ment for eachother, and like this was our song.__

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't I like your walk  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long  


She smiled and winked at me. Oh my gosh, if I could just walk up to her and kiss her, I would!

_  
He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

She smiled while everyone clapped. Walking down the stairs, Bella was saying her goodbyes. "Bye bob, bye Emily."

Bob and Emily - The club owners- said goodbye and we were on our way out.

"Ya know, I really have missed this, Bella, being together, just us." She smiled.

"Me too."

We walked back to my house. "Umm... Jacob? Where are we?"

"Silly-Willy. We're at my house. Umm... I hope this is, um, alright. With, um, you." I said, smiling.

She smiled. "It's fine."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lol. Sorry. It's about 5 in the morning and I've been up all morning writing this! Well, typing, deleting, typing, deleting... But, I won't just like... Be putting one on, then waiting for reviews. I'll put two on, or try.**

**ThAnKs!!**

**GuMmYbEaR0812**


	3. I'm her Mom?

"Bella? Shiz, Bella wake up!" I looked over at the clock. 5 a.m. She slept here! I just wanted to catch up and instead we fell asleep on the couch!

"5 more minutes Mom. Oh, and don't let Dad eat the cat." Bella said quietly.

_Great! Now she thinks I'm her Mom... Geeze Bella, wake up!_

I pulled on her arm, and we both fell off the couch.

"Ow! Jacob what the heck was that?" She looked around, "Oh no. I slept over, didn't I?"

I nodded my head. She looked down at my chest, then screamed. "Jacob! You. Shirt. Is..." Then she covered her eyes like a two-year-old.

I looked down. Shiz. I was only in my Boxers. No shirt or pants.

I got up and sat her back on the couch. I watched her hiding her head in her hands, so I went back to my room to get some clothes for both of us.

By the time I got back, Bella was sitting near the window, looking as if her biggest secret had been told.

"Bella?" I asked, quietly.

Bella's POV

"Bella?" Jake asked, quietly.

My head was throbbing, so were my eyes and ears. "J-Jake...?" I asked, my forehead pressed against the window for some coolness.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I gasped, only to see Jake's reflection in the window. I turned my head more into the window.

"Come on Bells." He mummbled. "I need to show you something."

Turning my head around, my face starting turning down, as if to hide my face.

"Bella, you've been.... Crying?" I only nodded my head. I felt strong arms flow around my torso. "Bella, have I done something?"

I hugged back, trying to fight the tears. As I placed my head on his shoulder, the tears started falling. I sware, you could have made a waterfall with them!

"Jake, I have to go." I left without another word, and walked into the pouring rain. I walked into an alley and kept walking..... Lilttle did I know, Hell would soon show up.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffy! Sorry. I hadsome problems uploading this one. I forgot to save it before I uploaded it. ((That's just me being me!!))**


	4. Getting Her Back

Jake's POV

I watched Bella walk into the alley, and I never dreamed Hell would take over so quickly.

_Is this what it's like? To loose someone you love dearly?_

As I closed the door, I heard a scream-_her_ scream.

"Bella?!?!?!"

I ran into the alley, to see a figure laying on the ground-Bella. Above her I saw a man figure-James, or Edward.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

"Shut up man! She ain't need no good boy like you!"

_Yep- he's James alright. Edward's grammer was-_

"Oof!" I went flying into a wall. I slid down and felt my butt hit the ground. _Man, he's gotten stronger!_

I phased and fought him. Right when I was going to bite his head off, he left.

I pushed Bella with the tip of my nose, nothing. I picked up up, and went back to my backyard. I set her down, then phased again.

I got a pair of pants from under the table on the porch, put them on, and carried Bella inside.

I shook her, trying to get her to wake up but she wouldn't.

I ran into the kitchen and came back with some cold water. "Oh, Bella? Y-your awake?"

Bella got up, and then I saw it... James had harmed my Bella.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry! I didn't want to make this short, but I wanted to get it done before Lunch so I can start on the next one after Lunch.**

**Peace! I love you guys / gals!!**

**GuMmYbEaR0812**


	5. Bad Dream

"Bella, Bella what did James do to you?" Her face was red-blood red, as were her hands, arms, and legs.

"J-Jake? Jake, I can't get him out of my mind. I-I can't stop smelling _Blood._ Oh my gosh!" She fell onto the floor, and I ran over to her.

Pouring the water on her head, something fell out of her hand. I picked it up and read.

_Wish I had concentrated.  
They said love was complicated, but it's something I just fell into.  
And it was overrated, but just look what I created.  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue.  
Before you ask me if I'm alright think about what I have to do..._

Wake-up and smell the break up.  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up.  
Another mess I didn't plan.  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me.  
Wish you could only see I got an "I Heart ?" written on the back of my hand.

Then I realized that this was for Edward and James.__

I'd be fine if you just walked by,  
but you had to talk about why you were wrong and I was right.  
But I can't believe you made me sit at home, cry like a baby, wait right by the phone every night.  
And now you ask about you and I, there's no you and I,  
remember what you put me through I had to...

Wake-up and smell the break up.  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up.  
Another mess I didn't plan.  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me.  
Wish you could only see I got an "I Heart ?" written on the back of my hand.  


I looked at her hand and saw an 'I 3 ?' writen on the back of her right hand. It was in Sharpie.

_  
And when you're home all alone at night,  
you'll still wonder why you took everything I had, oh baby.  
I haven't thought about you and I, there's no you and I, and I know someday you will..._

Wake-up and smell the break up.  
Realize that we won't make up.  
It didn't go the way you planned.  
And you'll know you didn't beat me  
when you look down and see I got an "I Heart ?" written on the back of my hand.

Written on the back of my hand.  
An "I heart ?".  
Written on the back of my hand... 

"Jake? J-Jake... Jake where did you find that?!?!?!"

"Gosh, do you really need to say my name three different times in one sentence?"

She rolled her eyes, got up, and snached the paper out of my hands. "Can I stay over? I-I don't think I can go home for a while."

"As long as you'd like." I smiled. "Hey, wanna take a shower? The smell must be bothering you."

I showed her the bathroom, then walked out. _I love you, Isabella Swan. Why can't you see that?_

Bella's POV

_Why can't you stop being so stupid and just see that I love you, Jacob Black? I got all the blood off and put some clothes Jake had got me on. I walked into the living room to find Jacob and some girl on the couch making out! _

_"J-Jake??" I asked, more to myself._

_"Bella! Heh, ya know, I was gonna ask you to go out with me... Now I think Victoria will take your place."_

_Victoria turned around, and it was her! The one with James and Laurent about 10 years ago! When I was with... Edward..._

_I ran into my room, and sobbed. "J-J-Jake w-wouldn't do this, would he?" I asked myself. _

_I felt something go through my back, and out my torso. I smelt it, Blood._

_I turned around, and saw him, Jake was standing there with a gun pointing at me. I screamed, then felt someone shaking me, but no one was by me._

Jake's POV

I heard mumbling, that sounded like my name, so I went over to Bella, who was now asleep. Her wet hair was all over her face. I was about to touch her, when she screamed my name.

I shook her, yelling, "Bella! Bella? Come on! Wake up! It's just a Dream! Bella??"

She woke up, and started sobbing. I held her close to my chest, and rocked her back and forth. I picked her up, and took her to my room. "Shhh, Bella. It's okay. I'm here. It was all just a dream, I promise. Do you want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head. "N-not now, please. M-maybe later."

I nodded and fell asleep with her against my chest.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, hows the story going? I'm getting really happy because I have a few ideas that has Edward and Emmett coming back. 5 Reviews then I'll write more!!**

**GuMmYbEaR0812**


	6. Coming Back

Edward's POV

"Emmett, can you drive any faster? I need to talk to Bella, and Jake."

"Shut up! God, you've been yelling at me to go faster for three hours... Besides! I'm going 120, I would go faster... If I could!" Emmett shot back.

I glared at him, then stared out the window.

_Bella... Isabella Swan, I still love you. I never wanted to leave you. I-it just happened. I wonder what she'll look like, and if she's still single... I hope she is..... Anyway, I'll never forget our song, Isabella._

_Sha-la-la-la-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I looked at Emmett. Pain was all over his face.

_  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

I know you're in a better place, (yeah)  
But I wish that I could see your face (oh)  
I know you are where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  


It felt as though Bella was in a different place... But not a better one.

_  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la_

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

"I miss you, Bella..." I whispered to myself.

James's POV

"Okay, so here's what we do. While Bella is outside, grab her." I slammed my fist on the table, breaking it. I glarred down at it. "I don't care if Wolfie is with her, just get her, and bring her here. No one will taste her blood until I am finished with her. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. All red eyes, were on me. "Good." I smiled evilly.

Bella's POV

I went for a walk, leaving a note on the counter for Jake. I got to the old park, when something was put over my mouth and nose, and Hell took over.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This isn't as long - I know. But I had to get it done before I went to sleep. I'm sorry this one was short. And, I realize that I said I'd wait for five reviews, I couldn't because my friend was e-mailing me about finishing the next chapter so she could read it... **

**Peace and Love!!!**

**GuMmYbEaR0812**


	7. She's Gone

Jacob's POV

I heard the sound of tires and slaming doors, which woke me up. I went to look out my window, and saw _him._ Edward was walking to my front door, and started banging on it.

Walking to the front door, I swung it open and Emmett hit me in the face with his fist.

"Dang Emmett! You didn't have to hit him!" Edward yelled, rushing in my house to get a towel. Emmett carried me to the couch and sat me down. When Edward came in the room, his face was full of sorrow. "What happened? Where is Bella? She was here, a few minutes ago."

I walked inot the kitchen, with the towel on my nose. "I don't know. She wasn't here when I woke up, right before I was punched." Then I saw it, the note on the conter.

_Jake,_

_Don't worry. I went for a walk to the park. _

_I'll be back soon._

_~ Bella Swan 3_

"Go to the park!" I yelled as I grabbed my keys and dropped the towel.

_Bella, what the hell have you done now?_

We got in Emmett's jeep and flew over to the Park. There was blood everywhere, and then I heard something calling my name.

"Bella." We all said at the same time. I dropped eveything and ran into the woods. Going off the path, I ran into a cave, that's when I heard it.

Bella's POV

"Get away from me you creep!" I yelled, my voice echoing down the cave.

_Dang, if only Edward were here, then he could read James's thoughts._

"Jake! Jake help!" I screamed.

I heard footsteps, then smelled blood, _my blood._ He bite me! I can't believe James.... Uggh...

I let out a scream, and here _he_ came, Edward came.

"Get away... Edward." I gasped.

Edward kicked James off me. He picked me up, then got knocked onto the ground. Emmett caught me. "Get the H away from me!" I screamed, then ran out of the cave, after biting Emmett's hand.

Emmett's POV

"Ow! Bella?" I looked around. _Dang, she got away again..._

"What the hell Emmett!!! She got away again?" Edward screamed. I nodded my head.

"Where would she go Jake?" Edward said more calmly. _Oh, yeah. Be easier on the Wolf thing than your own brother. Nice Edweirdo._

"Emmett, shut up."

"I think.... Your old house! She said she goes there when she needs to think. It helps her out with her feelings because of the good memories."

I nodded, and took off running. "Dang Bella. Your becoming a mess." I said to myself.

Bella's POV

"Here I am... Again. Wow, no one has been here in a while." I walked up the steps, then heard Edward and Emmett. _No!_

I opened the door, ran in, slammed the door shut, and piled everything in front of it.

_Think Bella think! Hmm..... Emmett's room! They'll never look in there!_

I ran into the room to find pictures of me all over it.

My first 'date' with Edward.

The time with James.

Emmett hugging me tightly.

Jasper killing James' brother.

Me running in the bathroom at the airport.

Me hugging Edward in Italy.

Me falling asleep next to Edward.

Me kissing Edward in my room at Charlie's.

Me staring at all of these with someone behind me.....

_Wait. What the? This wasn't here last time!_

I picked it up and stared at it. _Edward and Emmett. Then behind them, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Esme, Charslie, Charlie, Renee, Billy, and Jacob. Then the old me floating in the air._

Tears came from my eyes, and I didn't want to cry, or keep these here. I grabbed all of the pictures, and shoved them into my pocket.

"Bella! Bella where are you?" I heard Edward's voice.

I ran into the bathroom, closed the door, and opened the window. _Not too far down, I'll only break a few bones. _I stood on the chair, and got ready to jump.

_No, Bella don't you dare do this. You're going to kill yourself. Please don't do this!_

"Shut up Edward!" I whispered to myself. I sighed, and then hung my foot off the ledge, the front door and the bathroom door opened. I gasped and slipped off.

I fell on my feet infront of Emmett. I took off running to the Jeep (Jake brought it) and acted like I was going to drive it. I started it up, backed up a few inches, then climbed out the back window and ran to Charlie's house. (He bought a new one about 2 minutes from The Cullen's old house.)

I jumped in my Honda, which Jacob bought me, and I drove down to La Push. I went to the spot where I saw Paul, Jarred, and Sam cliff diving, shut the Honda off, and ran to the cliff, then jumped off.

As I fell, I prayed:

_Lord, _

_Please, don't let them find me until I suffer, or until I'm almost gone._

_I want you to keep everyone safe, and not let anyone die for the wrong reasons. _

_Please, keep Charlie, Phil, and Renee safe. _

_Don't let Edward or Jake kill themselfs for me. _

_And please, please, let me feel the cold water rush in me, and the darkness over come me._

_Amen...._

I felt the sudden impact of the water. It felt so nice, like diving into a pool or lake.

_Bella! Bella, please don't do this!_

_Fight, I don't care what you have to do but just fight!_

_I love you Bella, now fight!_

I shook my head, and continued to sink, deeper and deeper down, until I felt the bottom.

_Thank you Lord._

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms around me, and they weren't cold, they were warm.

_Dang it, can't I just die in peace?_

I opened my eyes, and saw Jake.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heyy. Sorry about the whole dying thing, I got bored.**

**Anyway, I'll be gone for a week, I'm going camping, so.... You'll have to wait until I get back. (I'll be gone from 6-14 to 6-19 at a girl scout camp)**

**I'm sorry, and I'll try to make at least 4 more before I leave! **

**Peace and Love Man! *Hippie Sign***

**GuMmYbEaR0812**


	8. Where am I?

Jake's POV

I wrapped Bella in my arms and began crying.

_This is all my damn fault! Why can't I just be some nice guy and not hurt people?!?!_

"Jake shut the H up. This isn't your fault. It's mine, I shouldn't have come back. I should have never left, I just couldn't help myself, people got confused and began doing research. They found out what we are, I had to leave. I came back to tell Bella that, but she didn't listen. She went out to get caught by James. Then she ran away to kill herself. I truely don't belong here." Edward said, while kneeling beside Bella and I.

I looked down at Bella and saw her staring at me with teary eyes. She looked at Edward, then her eyes turned to confusion. She sat up and gasped. "W-who are you??"

I stared at her, then at Edward, I finally saw it. He was older, his hair had greys in it, and he wasn't as slim as before. "Edward?"

Bella stood up and pulled my arm. I got up and followed her. "Who is he?" She asked.

"That's Edward Cullen sweetie. The one, from before." I whispered as my right hand held her's, and my left hand rested on her cheek.

She frowned, and laid her head on my chest. "I don't want to see him, I want to go back to dying peacefully."

I shook my head, and whispered in her hair. "Don't you dare. I love you too much."

Bella's POV

So it was him, Jacob was the one I had heard in the water! I hugged him. "Edward's gonna kill you, ya know."

"No, he won't." He hugged me back.

I broke away and walked back, walking past Edward and Emmett, who were talking like they really cared about football or whatever.

I sat down by the cliff, and pulled out the pictures. The very first one, Edward and I on the plane back from Italy.

Then: The one of Jasper and Braden (James' Brother)

Next: The one with me looking at the picture, but only one person was behind me now, me. I was about 4 or 5. I had something on my cheek, it looked like.....

_Oh no! That is me! With.... Blood on my cheek! That was the day when I got the knife and cut myself, not meaning to._

I felt my cheek, and felt something warm. I pulled my hand away, and saw blood.

I dropped all the pictures and ran to Jake, no sign of him. Edward or Emmett either. In fact, I wasn't in the same place!

I wondered around, and found myself infront of a hospital. I walked in, and walked around.

_A baby! I wonder who it- That's me! And Charlie and Renee! I can't believe it! But, how did I end up here?_

I walked into the room, then saw Edward and Emmett. "Edward! Emmett!"

They looked over at me, then stared. Edward looked at Emmett, and they both walked over to me. They pushed me into the hall.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up Emmett she knows it's us. Isn't that right, Isabella Swan?"

Emmett sighed. "Good cause I can't do that for a long time. I'd have to crack a joke or something."

"What the heck is going on? We were just in La Push, now we're in Forks! And why am I in the other room as a baby?"

"We can't answer that Bella. But ask yourself, why did you get the knife in the first place?"

I got pushed to the ground, then found myself in my mom's kitchen. I looked around, and heard footsteps. I backed away, and hid behind the big sofa.

_There I am! Again!_

Little me walked into the kitchen, and opened a drawer. She looked around the island, looking for mom, then got a knife out. I couldn't help myself, but I could and would help her.

I threw a paper ball at her, then ran into the hallway. I walked out, and acted like mom.

"Isabella! Put that down! You shouldn't be holding things like that!" I yelled at myself.

She looked up at me, then dropped the knife on the floor. "I-I'm sorry Mommy... I wanted to cook you something."

I stared at her, then shook my head. "Just go to your room honey. Daddy will be here soon."

She nodded and ran to her room.

I called Charlie and told him to come get his daughter. Edward and Emmett came out of the closet with smiles on their faces. "Wow Bella. I had no idea how mean you were to yourself! I guess I'm glad not to be you!" Emmett laughed.

"Bella, it's time for you to go now. You have to go back to your own time, as do we. We need to change somethings." Edward smiled as he tilted his head. I nodded and hugged them both.

I felt the impact again, of water. Something is happening! I opened my eyes to see blue-green water around me.

_Time to change something else._ I smiled to myself. But I waited to fight.

_Bella, Bella!_

_Fight! You have to fight! _

_I love you Bella! Fight! Scream!_

I swam up, and screamed for Jake. "Jake! Jake help! Please!"

I got pulled under. _Dang it! Let me go and live!_

I swam back up, and saw Jake at the cliff. "Jake over here!" I yelled, before looking back and seeing a waterfall.

I screamed again, then saw Jake jump. Next thing I knew, I was on Jake's furry back. With water coming over me. I closed my eyes, and laid there, smiling.

I woke up about two minutes later, and saw that everyone was around me, and I was in a hospital. "Dang it!" I yelled.

Jake, Billy, Edward, Emmett, and Charlie were all at my side in a second.

"WhattheheckhappenedBella? Iwassoscared!Don'tyoudaredothatagain!Iwillkillsomeonenextime!"

"Dad, calm down hen try talking again."

Charlie sighed. "What the heck happened Bella? Iwas so scared! Don't you dare do that again! Iwill kill someone next time!"

I smiled, then felt blackness take over... again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bad news! I'm going early! This might be my last story for a while! **

**I'm sorry! Please give me your idea's / more things that could happen!**

**Peace and Love For The World!! *Peace out!***

**Until The Day I Die, I'll Be Writing Stories For All My Fans!!!**

**GuMmYbEaR0812**


	9. Note

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been on in a long time-I got grounded. (I went three blocks, then got on the internet when I was grounded.) **

**Anyway! Hope you guys/gals aren't too mad at me. I already have the last chapters 's 13 total.**

**OhMiGee! I just got done watching 12 Rounds with John Cena(3) and I loved it! I still don't know which is cuter though-Taylor Lautner or Joh Cena....**

**I'm going to go and finish the rest of the story... Bye people! Hope you like the finish!**

**GuMmYbEaR0812**


	10. Secrets Let Out

Jake's POV

I sat by Bella's bed and didn't move but to let the nurse pass, to eat, and to go home, take a shower, and change.

'Come on Bella! You have to wake up!!'

I heard a sigh from the other side of the room. "Yelling at her won't do anything, mut. You have to be patient, she'll wake up when her mind and body is ready." Edward spoke, crossing over and kneeling down besideBella. "She's a fighter, Jacob. She won't be letting, not anytime soon." He gave gave a smile that said 'And don't worry, I completely trust you and believe she will love you more than me.

I smiled back, and looked down at Bella. "You're right, Edin. She is a fighter."

"Edward."

Bella's POV

I heard mumbling, though I couldn't quite make out the words or voices. But I knew one thing, something would happen, and I'd wake up to find Edward or Jake lying on the floor.

Or... worse. I could not wake up.... I wonder what Jake'll do, Hey! There's a light! A bright one, I-I can't be dying! Not yet!

"Bella's mine!" A voice yelled, Jake most likely.

"No! Bella's mine, and always will be! We were almost married!" There's Edward voice.

"So where we! We were almost newly weds in first grade! So that's faith!"

"No that's two kids playing around!"

"Guy's, stop it." I mummbled.

"Bella!" They both yelled.

'Gosh, this is gonna be fun.'

"Guys, why are you two fighting Faith or whatever?" I asked, opening my eyes, and speaking clearly.

"Who's Faith?"

Edward elbowed Jake. "Shut up." Then he started talking to me. "We were fighting over you. We both love you and we want to know who you'd pick." The whole time Jake was nodding. "So, who's it gonna be?"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey guys!!!! Sorry, for not updating in a while. I kept saying I'd do it, and do it, but I never did. I'm so happy!!!! I finally did it! **

**Also, I got a boyfriend, our one month ann. is on my brithday! August 12th!!! July 12th is my favorite date!!**

**I'll put the other's on, and I might not finish A New Hinata And Gaara. Lost ALL my intrest in that. Well, some of it at least.**

**Bai, for now!!**

**GuMmYbEaR0812**


	11. Deciding

Bella's POV

'Jake or Edward?'

Jake's cute, but so is Edward.

Jake: 1

Edward: 1

Jake saved me

Jake: 3

Edward:1

((It's worth more than one!!))

Edward left me.

Jake: 3

Edward: 0

In four hours, the final score was:

Jake:93,457

Edward:42,190

'It is Jake.'

"Not now, I'll let you two when I'm let out."

Suddenly, Edward's cell phone rang.

"Hello? NO! Tayna?! Why? Fine. Whatever. Bye." He snapped his phone shut.

"I have pick: My kind, or your kind."

"Your choice?"

"Mine. I'm sorry, I-I don't want to lose them."

We both nodded, and I hugged him.

He walked out of the care and gave Emmett the dn't-you-dare-sing-Barbie-Girl-or-I-will-kill-you-looks.

____________________________________________________________**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Two down, three to go!! I'm happy!!!**

**Bai guys!! **

**GuMmYbEaR0812**


	12. Married

Jake's POV

"Embry where are you??" I yelled into the hall.

"Right here." I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around, and pulled him in the room. We talked about nothing until Charlie came in the room and told us it was time to go to the main room.

We were at the Hotel Floppy and the lobby was the room we were going to be wed in.

~20 minutes later~

Bella walked down in slim white dress with peach flowers on it, her hair was in a high bun, with a white vail with peach trimming. Bella and Charlie stopped infront of me. Charlie kissed Bella's forehead, and gave me her hand. Bella smiled at Charlie, then at me. I took her other hand, and we stared at eachother until the preacher-man-dude ((No clue what they're called.)) told Bella to repeat after him.

"I Bella," He started.

"I Bella," She repeated.

"Take Jacob Black to be my husband, to wed and hold. In sickness and in health."

"Take Jacob Black to be my husband, to wed and hold. In sickness and in health."

He nodded slightly and looked at me "Now, Jacob, repeat after me."

"I Jacob."

"I Jacob,"

"Take Bella Swan to be my wife, to wed and to hold, in sickness and in health."

"Take Bella Swan to be my wife, to wed and to hold, in sickness and in health."

" I now pronouse you husband and wide. You may now kiss the bride."

I slowly leaned in, and kissed her lips. We pulled apart, and smiled at eachother. "I love you, Jacob Black."

I smiled. "I love you Isabella Black."

We walked down the isle, and got on the plain, to London, England. Our Honeymoon location.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

***Tears* Oh my gosh!! I, just love weddings so much!!!!**

**Lol, I haven't been to one, sooo, I wouldn't know.**

**Should I leave it here? Or make the Honeymoon chapter?**

**If I do make the Honeymoon chapter, that will be my last chapter... Sooooooo, let me know!!!**

**Until next time!!**

**~~~~~~GuMmYbEaR0812**


End file.
